


From The Beginning

by rarepairsinmycup



Series: Perks & Quirks [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Crossover, Family, Feels, Financial Issues, Gen, Gen Work, Headcanon, Personal Growth, Quirk Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Running, Self-Esteem Issues, Traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairsinmycup/pseuds/rarepairsinmycup
Summary: Izuku Midoriya's journey began with an egg. Class 1-A's respective journies didn't quite take the same route.





	1. Yuuga

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this.

“We aren't doing this to punish you, Yuuga. Moving could put us one step closer to discovering someone that can help us -- correct the quirk. You can function as a normal person again.” 

Yuuga continues swinging his legs back and forth, feigning obliviousness as his nanny combs through his hair. 

Everyone else has dedicated their time to packing, organization, preparing for the dreaded move. Somewhere in the now empty house, his father laughs, an obnoxious echoing sound. He's already putting deals together for his business, for the doctors interested in seeing whether his son's quirk can be corrected. 

“I want some quiet time,” Yuuga announces, twisting around abruptly. “Eri, please order everyone from my room.” 

Eri raises her hands and glances toward his mother. Yuuga’s preference for the younger woman as his caregiver is no secret among the servants and is well-known to both parents. Ushering everyone from the room is easier than beginning an argument though, and she complies with his wish. Once the room clears, Eri begins straightening her clothing and fussing with her low bun. 

“I don’t want my hair combed anymore. I don't want to play either.” Yuuga avoids her eye in the mirror. “How come you're not coming with us?” 

Eri remains quiet until she fixes her bun, patting it down with a sigh. “Yuuga, I made a promise to never conceal things from you or anyone else I work with. Sometimes, parents prefer to keep things concealed until their children reach an age where its deemed appropriate to share. A quirk no matter how their user views them can be beneficial or harmful depending on how the user wields it. It is something I believe even for you.” 

“I'm getting it fixed,” he promises. “A doctor will eventually agree to perform surgery.” 

Her expression cools but doesn't close off. “I don't believe it requires correcting, but it's not my choice either. I only ask that you give it proper consideration and thought prior to going through with any irreversible decisions.” 

Yuuga nods toward the comb, dismissing any further conversation regarding the move. She complies, going through their routine: combing his hair and picking his clothing until he fits what his parents deem ‘appropriate’ for public viewing. People are shuffling boxes between rooms but the noises have settled down. 

Nausea pinches his stomach tight. Yuuga swallows hard, crossing his ankles tightly as she steps away from him. 

“Eri? I want to know something -- will you be here when we return from dinner?” 

Now, her expression closes off. Someone different will be waiting when he arrives at the new house. No matter what he does, the person will remain pleasant for their paycheck. Eventually, another new person will come in. the new person will remain pleasant until he does something and the cycle will repeat. 

“I won't prefer them over you,” he says, already staunch in his choice. “I'll never prefer them over you no matter what.” 

Eri allows her lip to quiver once. “I have something for you -- something to make this transition easier. Pokédex will refer to them as Cubchoo, the chill Pokémon but you can give them a nickname should you prefer it. Cubchoo shares a quirk similar to yours but in a different area. Its nose is always running with the mucus acting as the necessary material for its moves.”

“I have more dignity than that…” 

Eri pushes the Pokéball into his hand. “Dignity isn't the question here. It is about embracing quirks and using what you have.”


	2. Mina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina develops a nighttime routine to get away from the gawking. Her routine interrupts another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

Her appearance has always meant people give too much attention. Growing up, her mother and father take extra care to cover her from the gawking. Mina has become an expert when it comes to dodging strange cameras, ducking away from friendly but strange arms trying to envelop her for one quick picture. 

Quirks have been around long enough that people should be prepared for variety. However, things such as pink skin and hair still draw attention. Layers can only do so much, especially when the temperature rises. Nighttime just turns her into a flashlight but heroes patrolling could probably use it. It is the best time for her to wander around town, something which her parents reluctantly allow. 

Her cell phone is charged with the ringer on full volume. Other people are already packing their things and leaving. A couple of people glance up from their packing, startled as she jogs past. Pausing for people to ask questions or gape will make her lose her pace and tug her into unwanted conversations. Putting her head down, she disappears into the dense woods. 

Here, no one has the opportunity for gawking. Bicyclists weave around her with ease, clothes damp with sweat and chin straps leaving imprints on their skin. People in the cooldown process take tentative drinks from their water bottles and give her an encouraging nod. Mina goes along the familiar pathway lined with bicycle tracks and shoe prints. 

Jogging requires patience over endurance. Eagerness will give her sore legs and a ruined pace. Mina dodges the inexperienced runners in school uniforms, focused solely on beating a record. Pokémon occasionally raise their heads or lower themselves from the trees to watch whatever intruder goes by. None are brave enough to approach, keeping a distance with curious, uncertain gazes until the intruder disappears. 

Even Mina, familiar with the woods and its inhabitants is not immune to the stares. Her legs are beginning to burn. Sweating causes her skin to take on a glow. 

Here, she sees fewer and fewer people. Cyclists, worried over accidents with Pokémon, turn on the well-known pathways while anyone practicing for a marathon or running alongside classmates remain on the designated pathways. 

“I'm checking in with my family,” she announces to the cautious Pokémon. “I don't intend on remaining here.” 

Her announcement receives ducked heads, interest already gone with her promise that she won't be here much longer. Mina leans back against a tree and rummages through her pocket, oblivious to the creature overhead. 

An insect squirms between their hands, desperate for escape while it hops down the branches, antennae twitching as they approach the glowing thing. Certainly, it is not prey. However, it is far too large to be an insect and too oblivious to be a predator. Its weapon must be the glowing skin and excited shriek which it elicits upon seeing them. 

“I've never seen a Venonant,” she cries, wincing as the bug finally wiggles free from Venonat. “I didn't mean to scare your food away. Can I offer a compromise?” 

Her answer is Venonat clutching her leg, thin stiff hair bristling against her skin as insects swarm around her, their delighted chirps echoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this second piece. I fought with it. I have been extremely frustrated with it. 
> 
> I have it done.


	3. Tsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsu's initial interaction with Pokémon yields an injury, but it does not mean things can be changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> (Tsu's brother and sister have not been born yet. I considered and decided it would be too much to fuss with).

Her mother is doing another check. Tsu remains focused on maintaining her breathing and watching her overdue book. No matter how much she tries, she can't seem to move beyond this page. Her mother waits for her to make a mistake. A tiny movement will give away that she's awake, which means a conversation on what happened. Finally, she approaches, fixes her comforter and closes the door behind her. Yet, waiting until her footsteps are in another room remains her best option. 

Her arm no longer aches. Her surgeon was generous with the numbing cream and far more generous with her painkillers, something he normally wouldn't do for someone so young. However, with such a severe injury and with her stomach such an acidic environment, he’s willing to make an exception this once. 

Tsu knows it will leave a scar, even with him referencing them to a well-known cosmetic surgeon. Her neighbor, a veteran trainer who now uses his days to watch over his grandson remains insistent on three statements. Whatever their insurance cannot cover, he will accept. He, along with his family are genuinely sorry for what happened. No matter the circumstances, he won't leave his grandson with his Pokémon. Its trustworthy and teasing nature has been tarnished the very moment it sank its teeth into her arm. 

Even with her comforter acting as a shield, her mother's voice carries, thick with concern. “Tsu receives another dose in two hours, preferably with a meal and water. I'll put a water bottle by her bed. I would much rather she have easy access than pull stitches trying to reach for a glass...I suppose we can get some fruit, vegetables, and cheese together for her meals…” 

Tsu waits for them to reach an agreement. Her overdue book goes back beneath her pillow. Her arm hangs over her bed, prepared for whatever treatment is next. For never being a sound sleeper, dealing with the constant alarms makes it that much harder. Someone, her father, she guesses do the difficult part: waking her, raising her into the proper position, waiting as she gulps down too much water, and convincing her to have some more food. Tucking her back in, an unnecessary gesture remains a joint effort between her mother and father. 

Kissing her goodnight gives them a reason to linger. Her father pushes her bangs from her forehead, eyes brimming with tears as he gives her another kiss to her forehead and cheek. 

“I wish I could make things better now,” he whispers. “Our door is open and we have our phones turned on full volume. Here, have a little more water and try getting some sleep.” 

Getting sleep on her first night home is simple. Tsu wakes up and takes her painkillers when ordered. Her water bottle and snacks prevent nausea from worsening. Getting her hopes up that this will continue won't do her any good. Tomorrow, her mother will hover until she has to leave for work. Her father will already be gone. A handwritten note will give her instructions on what to expect and how to manage her pain without someone monitoring her. Her school has been notified. Here are the emergency numbers. Don't use it unless it is absolutely an emergency. Tsu knows the rules even with her arm injured and soupy brain. 

Tsu wakes up alone with her meal on her nightstand and water bottle refilled. Now, remaining under is even easier as she repeats the routine: medication, meal, water, sleep, and begin again. A hush has fallen over the neighborhood with even the biggest families quieting down. Someone pauses outside their front door every couple of hours, but no one ever checks up on her except for the phone calls from her parents. 

“How's everything going?” Her mother's voice has not dropped its concern. “I promise we will be home soon, but in the meantime, a gift should be arriving this afternoon.”

“I don't need any souvenir.” Her alarm chimes, a reminder for another medication dose. “I have to take my medicine again.” 

“Pokémon are far more than souvenirs. You can expect him around this afternoon.” 

-

Tsu’s present arrives fifteen minutes past noon. Checking the peephole over and over has not yielded any new results. Now, he cocks his head back and forth, bright orange cheeks ballooning outward. Even with the peephole distorting her view, she can see his teeth hanging over his lower lip. Eagerly opening the door does not frighten him. Up close, she can see his golden eyes, a contrast against his deep blue skin. 

“Croagunk?” Tsu crouches and extends her arm. “You have pretty colors.” 

Croagunk ignores her offered arm, turning around and showing a long jagged white scar on his shoulder. Tsu tiptoes closer and stretches until her arm aches. 

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite enjoyed writing this chapter!


	4. Tenya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenya breaks away from a family tradition and works toward training Zigzagoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon'.

“I don't have much experience as a trainer yet. I have been losing matches and my money but do have these stones.” 

Tenya sorts through what is really just pretty stones without so much as a strain to his customer service voice. Again, he considers how much easier things might be was his family interested in taking his suggestion. 

A trainer didn't deserve shaming unless their intentions were harmful. Yet, coming in with insufficient funds with a hope to exchange goods? Tenya’s nerves are frayed. 

“I'm sorry but these are not evolution stones. I can give you a paper which goes over what to search for and the ideal locations?”

Tenya considers apologizing again when their face practically crumbles with frustration. Confusing pretty rocks for something worth more should not be so upsetting. Except, he does not have the time to haggle prices or convince them that everything will be okay in due time. He takes some pen and paper, doing what he can to avoid the devastated expression from the customer.

“I also recommend using this other store. Cashiers are more willing to accept various items from the customer, which does include these things here. I can't guarantee it will be much, but you can purchase some things to help you advance as a trainer.” 

It is not the first devastated trainer he faces. People express their woes over losing a battle with someone less experienced. He has difficulty summoning up sympathy for the trainer who focuses on training their strongest and ignoring the weaker ones on their team. 

Mercifully, his mother comes over and relieves him when someone begins complaining about the hardships involved with being away from home. 

“I'm sorry,” he says quietly. “I know I should be more considerate toward them…” 

Her expression is warm even with his exhausted tone. 

“Sometimes, people wear on us. Go have some time to cool down.”

For now, his room serves as an extra nursery. Eevee has taken over a corner with her smaller than average litter and incubator for the eggs which haven't yet hatched. Eevee raises her head, cautious toward every intrusion but lowers her head upon seeing it just him. Later, someone else will bring in her partner and take her for a necessary break. Tenya comes as close as she allows, raising his hands in surrender when her ears are pinned back. 

“Don't be so quick to anger,” he warns. “Remember, I bring food, which is a right but the snacks are a privilege. Has she improved any?”

Her maternal anger wanes, but he approaches with caution, unwilling to risk upsetting her or the litter. Her small litter comes with an advantage. Kits don't have to crawl over one another, searching for an open space to nurse while bumping into their brother and sister. 

Among her kits, Zigzagoon searches for something familiar. Her mother should be much longer with an underground nesting space. Sometimes, a creature removes her for a bottle and snuggle. Its legs are much warmer than this improper nest and the creature never makes a fuss when she kneads his skin. Even with a warning, being picked up by them is always frightening. 

Tenya hushes her meager mewls by wrapping her in a blanket and putting her against his chest. 

“You aren't going to fall,” he promises. “Someone has been following her diet regime and putting on weight. Just a week ago, you struggled with squirming into a more comfortable position. Now, you fight when being picked up.”

Her yawn reveals brand new teeth. Soon, he can begin her with real Pokémon food and wean her away from the milk. Soon, he's going to face the questions from his family. Everyone who has some basic knowledge on the Iida family knows that whichever Eevee is the pick of the litter will remain in their care. Tenya has finally been declared old enough to care for and train his own Eevee. 

Her teeth sink into his finger without any heat. It is a purely playful bite. Tenya wiggles his finger loose and gives her nose a tap once, twice again. 

“We must begin behaving as pro-heroes should we ever hope to achieve our dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Ochako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ochako's parents, for their financial struggles, manage to come up with a way to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or Pokémon'.

Ochako knows how it goes with her father. Someone has an emergency or equipment breaks down. Routine has always been essential within their house and her mother insists that she finish up with whatever meal has been disrupted. 

Even when she uses a low tone, Ochako can decipher certain words because she still gets upset. He never speaks cruelly and her mother never returns with wet eyes, but she knows that something is wrong. Asking questions does not get her very far when her mother closes off the discussion. 

“I promise that no one is upset.” Her mother's smile seems real. “Sometimes, we grow up and must face difficult situations and choices. I know the right choice but it requires a lot and getting it is stressful.”

Ochako pushes her food around and tries to determine whether everything is okay. A promise does little to calm her jumpy stomach. Something is wrong but its a grownup thing which she is once more being excluded from. Her mother reaches over to roll her too long sleeves up and push her plate closer. Her worried expression is back.

“I'm okay.” Ochako takes a bite and smiles. “See? Everyone is okay.” 

“How does a movie sound? You can pick whatever you want. Just finish up with dinner first, okay?”

Twenty minutes into the movie, she's dozing off with her head in her mother's lap. No matter what movie is put on, she can only make it to the twenty-minute mark. Somewhere between her mother rewinding and covering her up with a blanket, her father tiptoes through the door. 

Putting his work shoes on and taking them off within the apartment is forbidden but she knows the clunk when he drops them. Her mother goes to the microwave, already preparing to warm up the leftovers and help him settle for the evening. No matter how much his muscles ache, he will insist on having his team take the first hot bath. Machamp pauses on his way to the bathroom to fix her covers and rustle her hair.

No one tries moving her when she's comfortable and she's free to listen to their conversation. Her father waves off the concern with a quiet groan.

“You don't have to be so worried,” he promises. “I was forced to let someone go early because of a fever and everyone else began showing symptoms. Could have been genuine or just people panicking. I didn't get nearly enough done…”

“I'll come help tomorrow.” Her mother's voice rises. “Ochako can stay in the office or we find a babysitter for her…”

“Love, we can't afford a babysitter. I can barely afford to buy her birthday present…”

Ochako burrows deeper into the couch, careful not to alert her parents. Her birthday partier has never been as big a deal when she compares it to classmates parties. Sometimes, her cake comes from a store but usually, her mother makes it and her father mimics a fancy dinner from restaurants. Presents depend on what's going on but shes always thrilled to receive puzzles, socks, coloring books, and personal snack stashes. 

No presents won't be a big deal. Ochako could even do without the cake and makeshift restaurant dinner. Except, she can't object without her parents knowing she heard everything. Her mother's voice is lower and thick with tears. 

“I'm sorry, for having such a reaction. Do you believe Machamp would mind carrying her to bed? Ochako never wakes up when he does it…” 

Machamp does as requested and even waits around to make sure she's tucked in properly. He goes between pushing her bangs off her forehead and checking for fever. A sneeze will have him preparing to enter complete mother hen mode. Ochako raises a finger to her lips, cautioning him to be quiet as her parents get ready for bed. 

Machamp settles on the edge of her bed and runs a hand along his waist until he comes up with a Pokéball. 

“You know the rules.” Ochako shakes her head. “I'm not supposed to mess with your Pokéball.”

He remains insistent, ceasing when she puts her arms beneath the covers. He rises and gathers some stray toys scattered across her floor. He goes over to her toy chest and makes a show of choosing between them, clutching them against his chest. 

Ochako has always been talented when it comes to keeping quiet, but now she cannot contain the excited squeal which draws both her parents. Ochako tries to cover her blunder by yanking the covers over her head and Machamp slumps against the wall, but her parents know better and rouse her with pats to her back. 

“I should've known better.” Her father chuckles. “No wonder Machamp is exhausted on the weekends. You two keep one another with whatever games she can come up with, huh? Machamp was supposed to keep this a secret until later…” 

“Is anything inside? It came from a special house, right?” 

“I've been assisting with a hoarder house all this week,” he says. “We can't save the house but the person is getting help and wanted to make sure their Pokémon received a better place. Timburr, here, fight enemies by swinging around its lumber and enjoy helping with construction. Once he grows, he can begin carrying around bigger logs…” 

“Can I see him right now?” Ochako reaches for the Pokéball. “I can probably wait but…” 

“I suppose we can make an exception for tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to give fair warning. I will be on a miniature hiatus beginning the 14th. 
> 
> I dont intend on it being a lengthy one. However, I will be on vacation with my family and writing in a house with 22+ people? Writing FanFiction is a little difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mashirao makes a friend while waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon'.

Mashirao reaches for another twig but reconsiders. Sitting outside the grocery store is boring but attracting unnecessary attention will make things worse.

Everyone in his neighborhood either knows or has been gossiping to make certain it gets around. Quirk users without control are being banned from stores due to potential damage. Mashirao knows the rule is not totally unfounded considering his tail has managed to destroy several items just by being within his vicinity. 

Understanding a rule does not negate his boredom. Waiting for his mother seems to take forever. Sometimes, he gets lucky and is joined by other banned quirk users. 

Today isn't a lucky one and he's severely bored, watching people shuffle inside and outside. Employees usually cover the blow of having no one else to hang out with. Most offer him along with anyone else banished outside, water and snacks. 

Crackers are a small consolation prize for having no one else around but he's hungry. Birds don't try approaching even with the crumbs in his lap and scattered around the crowd; free snacks. 

Mashirao stands up and brushes the crumbs off his clothes, further dirtying the ground. No one has come into the parking lot or exited the store within the last couple of minutes. He does another scan for reassurance and then begins sweeping the crumbs with his tail. 

Mashirao has barely started on his cleaning when something clamps down on his tail. 

Craning his neck yields no results. Raising his tail and bringing it even with his face has the small creature scrambling for security. First, he believes a rat has taken refuge on his body but on closer examination, he realizes it is a Pokémon who has the decency to look bashful. 

“Do you want some crackers?” Mashirao hisses as its nails dig in. “Let me check what my Pokédex has to say about you…”

“Minccino: the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino will greet one another by rubbing each other with their tails.” Minccino raises their tail, all too happy to show it off for an audience as the Pokédex continues. “Obsessive with having a clean environment, no one will ever see this Pokémon around even the slightest mess.”

Minccino's attention has moved from showing off their tail to tidying his up. He can’t recall ever seeing so much disgust in such a tiny creature as it sorts through the crumbs and dirt. Giving an apology seems to be the best approach but he's scared to upset the creature when it's so dedicated to its work and has clearly found its happiness. 

“I’ll clean you up next?” 

Miccino chirps, an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, unfortunately, do not have any enjoyable or positive things with this update. 
> 
> Dog underwent surgery for mass removal. Completely fucked up stitches on his leg and has been back numerous times. 
> 
> A mistake by our veterinarian office has turned into us potentially searching for a new place. I am drowning in stress, which is causing my chronic pain to worsen. 
> 
> I can't guarantee any updates on a schedule for the time being.


	7. Denki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denki's loss of control with his quirk guides him toward his first companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon' nor am I profiting from this.

Faking illness to escape from class is something that anyone can learn. Feigning sleep to remain under the nurse's care is a far more advanced skill. Denki knows the nurse is waiting for him to mess up. Her phone calls with family members and friends are often about how she's underpaid and underappreciated. Kicking him from the office means she can nap or indulge in the snacks but he knows how to feign sleep better than anyone. 

Her voice usually changes to ooze sweetness whenever someone new approaches. Her calls are ignored as she becomes the best nurse again. Except, something is different with this one. Irritation leaks into the sugar. 

“You have to take it somewhere else,” she says. “I don't have the right qualifications to care for it. Besides, it could upset a student.”

He counts four long seconds for a response. Even facing off against the nurse, his teacher somehow manages to remain unaffected. 

“I sympathize with every faculty member drowning in work,” she says. “However, you seem to be managing fine, and my students were the ones to discover the poor creature trying to conceal itself. Now, have any new rules come up when it comes to checking up on a student?” 

Forgetting how to maintain his breathing pattern won’t benefit him now. Very few beneficial things have happened ever since his quirk manifestation. His teacher has enough sense to close the door and draw the curtain for extra privacy. Something, a chair, he guesses, scrapes over the floor. Her tone is real sugar. 

“I miss seeing you in class, Denki. Quirk manifestations can be frightening, especially as we learn more and more about it. How does this work? Does it have the potential to be dangerous? I think this little one feels the same…”

He isn't going to be scolded for losing control over his quirk again. Everyone else is still upset because he accidentally fried the computer lab. No one is moving the curtain or opening the door. Denki risks opening his eyes and discover a sickly looking Pichu in his teacher's arms.

“What’s wrong?” He searches for any obvious injuries. “Did something attack it?”

“I looked around but no other Pokémon appeared to be nearby. Now, my inability to see anything does not mean they were not attacked. Pichu lack control when it comes to their electricity. Being under attack would probably elicit a bigger response and leave them frightened, weak.” 

“You don’t have to be scared now.” Unwilling to cause another accident, he slowly carefully sits upright. “I can probably help you recharge.”

Pichu doesn't have the energy to fight and goes over without so much as a squeak. Denki presses their cheeks together and focuses on giving a tiny zap. Surely, even a spark would do something but he can't focus on fear. 

“You should be proud,” his teacher says quietly. “Learning how to control a quirk takes time. Even pro-heroes are still learning how much is too much when fighting villains. Pichu will learn to control their electricity just as you’ll learn to control this quirk. Now, can I convince you to come back to class?”

“I don't want to leave Pichu with the nurse….”

“Don't worry; I brought along a Pokéball.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, kudos, and reader. Thank you so much!


	8. Eijiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eijiro comes upon a new companion in a familiar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokémon'. I wrote this purely for entertainment.

“Can you relax? I recognize this is difficult,” the nurse begs. “I would have a much easier time performing this task without you breaking every single syringe.” 

Eijiro turns his face into the pillow and pinches his leg. Every other ‘calm down’ method isn't working and his skin guards against the foreign object. Equally exhausted, equally frustrated, he tries to sympathize. An IV insertion can’t go away because some patient quirk prevents it. Then again, he wishes he could sleep uninterrupted and deal with potential dehydration later, waking up whenever his gallbladder surgery is over. 

Now, their tone is apologetic and tired. Without looking, he knows another one has been broken and their words confirm it. “I’m sorry for being grumpy. Our next-door Pokémon Center has been understaffed, requiring us to outsource our staff. Yesterday, a friend group unintentionally wandered into some Pokémon nest while waiting on a sandstorm to let up.”

“Isn't there something else?” Eijiro’s cautious in his approach with how upset his nurse appears along with an unwillingness to lose sympathy. “I hear every Pokémon Center and hotels have been booked for competitions.”

Outside his room, Cubone wails and appears to take off, leaving the staff to beg he come back. A voice pitches higher upon seeing how many surgeries have been assigned, whining this shortage is unfair. Even his nurse appears prepared for instant death with the cause being irrelevant.

“Could I help?” Eijiro raises his arm in reassurance. “No nervous Pokémon clamping down with a bite will even sting. A Pokémon nest in a sandstorm means it must be ground or rock Pokémon, right? You probably won’t be much use with gloves and scrubs.” 

Helping is better than waiting on someone to come up with a syringe able to penetrate through his anxiety-induced quirk. He's shooed from the room with insistence he returns with a new gown, no water, and no snacking unless he wants to reschedule. 

Outside his room, frazzled staff scurries, some overloaded with supplies and other staff trying to corral excess people into the waiting room.

“I can help with any injured Pokémon?” He says, raising his hand to catch some attention. “Rock or ground won’t do much damage. Does anyone want some help?”

A nurse, struggling to keep a grip on his laptop and numerous patient charts, motions for him to follow along. Quickly, he realizes several ‘human’ areas have been turned into a makeshift Pokémon Center with sloppy labels: gastrointestinal — for Pokémon or his favorite, urology — for Pokémon with an apology tagged on. 

“I’m no expert,” he warns, praying for whoever's delegated to check bladder function. “Is anyone here qualified to run run a nursery for Pokémon?”

“Here; use her chart for guidance. Press a button should you require assistance. The main goal is keeping her calm.”

Begging for him to hang on, wait, reconsider, perhaps? Eijiro's request goes unheard as the man takes off, leaving him to muster up the courage for whatever the nursery entails. 

-

Machines are taking up whatever space can be found. Some glow and some have been covered up with a blanket. What little space remains has been taken up by rocking chairs. Signs beg people to watch their volume, wash hands prior to touching anyone, and feel free to ask for help. 

A green-haired woman occupies a rocking chair, humming as she fusses with her blanketed Pokémon. Her blouse has a sticker, labeling her as ‘Midoriya, Inko, volunteer’. 

“Welcome, being a volunteer in the nursery is a rare opportunity,” she says. “Do you want any help settling in?” 

Eijiro raises his clipboard. “Yeah, could you explain this?”

Inko nods, continuing with her rocking and looking over the paper with wide eyes. “Well, something's quite important for you to be chosen for this work. Desert dwellers can be quite vulnerable when it comes to temperature change, especially a newborn. Her family unintentionally lost her when attempting to escape, and nobody has been able to comfortably transfer Sandile from the incubator to one-on-one contact.” 

“Did you say Sandile?” He perks up, forgetting the nursery rules even as some begin to stir and whine. “Man, their final evolution is manly!” 

“We should begin with her starter stage, and calming everyone else down for now.” Inko jerks her head toward a covered machine. “Let’s begin there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super busy between doing what I can to solve my financial stress, which has become making sure I have enough money to go back-and-forth to my PT appointments. 
> 
> Chose gallbladder surgery because I underwent mine some five-odd-years ago? 
> 
> Everyone is massively appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos given. 
> 
> I wanted to give attention to Izukus fellow classmates, specifically the backstories on how each obtained their first pokemon. 
> 
> I will be doing the same for teachers, villains, etc.


End file.
